like a rose
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Kaname likes his Zero-senpai. He has a bet with his classmates and uses the hot spring opportunity to do what he wants to do. Warning: yaoi and shota and masochist Kaname and threesome and M-preg... ZeroXKanameXIchiru


**Like a Rose**

**_Uh… this is my first Vampire Knight fic so please spare my life if you think that I tainted the beautiful story of the anime/manga. I hope you still like it though._**

**_Warning: Yaoi_**

**_Note: Extreme OC-ness_**

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight was never mine_**

Zero sat in the warm water of the outdoor hot spring under the starry sky. He sighed as he leaned his head on the huge rock behind him. He has a lot in his mind. The fact that Ichiiru was in his school was one.

His twin brother was once close to him. They were inseparable. But Ichiiru was weak and Zero was the strong one. They came from a family of Vampire hunters—both their parents were vampire hunters but Ichiiru didn't have a chance to be one because he was weak and sickly. They were happy until the fateful night came. A full-blooded vampire came into their house and killed their parents, bit Zero and practically took Ichiiru with her.

Zero had been a vampire since then but soon enough, he might become an E-class vampire and he doesn't want that to happen.

He sighed again. He really needs to have some time to relax and rethink his life. He heard somebody jump into the warm water and he sighed again. His alone time is done, he supposed. He just kept his eyes closed and let the warmth of the water to carry him to Cloud Nine for at least a few minutes.

Kaname had had a little bet with his classmates. His classmates had told him that he couldn't use his charm on his crush, Zero, and it had made his blood boil big time. So he had challenged them into a bet—something that he wants to regret now that he's close to his target.

He gulped at he looked at the tanned torso of the seventeen-year-old lad in front of him. The pills sure did their job in him. He looked back at the bamboo wall where his classmates positioned themselves to watch what he's gonna do just to prove them that he can charm the popular Zero Kiryuu and be his boyfriend.

Aido and the other guys giggled as they watched Kaname walk nervously closer to the Cross Academy's Prefect. They had bet that Kaname wouldn't be able to do it and they still believe so.

Kaname flinched when Zero suddenly opened his eyes. Those green eyes stopped to stare at him.

Zero stared at the small brunet in front of him. "Kaname Kuran?" he voiced out. His gaze was locked whiskey-colored eyes of the twelve-year-old brat in front of him.

Kaname gulped. "S-senpai… G-good morning…"

Aido and the others burst into silent laughter at that. How can the usually stoic full-blooded vampire make such a mistake?

Zero simply stared at the top student of the night class. It's very rare for the popular vampire to stutter like this. "Good _evening_, Kuran-kun." He stressed out the word 'evening' at Kaname.

Kaname blushed furiously at the realization of his mistake. "I-I mean… G-good evening, s-senpai…"

Aido and Shiki high-fived as they laughed more. Kaname wouldn't be able to make his move on Zero; not with a nervous streak like that.

Zero smiled at the younger male. The brunet had taken his attention since the first time he saw Kaname. The kid looked fierce and cold but cute when blushing. Aside from the fact that he is one of the only three full-blooded vampires left in the world, he's also Yuuki's younger brother. Yuuki had lost her memory before but Kaname made her remember them again. Yuuki Cross—or in reality is Yuuki Kuran—has been Zero's best friend since they were kids. They were raised by the same guy.

"It's a beautiful night, huh, Senpai?" Kaname had finally pulled himself together and had gathered enough courage to talk straight towards the older male.

Shiki had stopped laughing as he realized that Kaname had regained his composure. He elbowed Aido who was still laughing. "He had regained composure." He said.

"What? What?" Aido asked as he peeked through the hole to see what was happening. "Wow… But he still wouldn't be able to do it."

"Yeah, he still won't." the others agreed.

"Yeah, it is indeed." Zero said as an answer to Kaname's question and he sighed again then closed his eyes.

Kaname played with his fingers underwater. He looked behind him and he was pretty sure that Aido and the other guys were making fun of him now. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Uh… Kiryuu-senpai, may I ask a question?" he asked and made sure that there was a cutesy tone at the end of his question.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at Kaname. "Yes, of course, you can."

"Are you and Yuuki—my sister—going out?" He bit his lip. He knows that he's stepping over the line but he has to know. He has to know so he knows what he'd do if ever.

"Wow, amazing gut to ask that question to Zero-san." Aido said that had the other nodding.

"No." Zero answered abruptly. "We're not."

Kaname couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Really?"

"What? They're not?!" Shiki said before he could cover his mouth. They had thought that Zero and Yuuki were going out and it added to their confidence that Kaname wouldn't be able to have him if he was dating Yuuki. Now, it seems that Kaname's possibility of having Zero is higher by a good 10%.

"Yes." Zero answered Kaname.

"Umm… Do you…" he gulped as the next question came out. "Do you drink her blood so you can—"

"No, I wouldn't do that." Zero interrupted.

Kaname was shocked. He bit his lower lip as it trembled. He felt ashamed for asking such a thing to a vampire who's practically starting to turn into an E-class vampire. He slid his body down the rock that he was leaning on until almost all of him was already underwater.

"Awww…" Kaname's classmates started feeling pity towards the brunet instead.

Zero stared at the younger male. "I wouldn't bite somebody who is practically unwilling to let me." He said and watched the ashamed expression on Kaname's face turned bright with a huge smile. _Did I say something?_

"Y-you can d-drink my blood if you want." Kaname said with a slight blush on his face.

"Whoa!" the twelve-year-olds reacted at the same time. This was definitely not in the bet. The whole thing has turned upside down.

Zero smiled at that. "Can I?" he said as he shifted so he can see Kaname more.

"Y-yes! Yes, you can!"

Zero had liked this child. He had intended to wait for a few more years before laying his hands on the child but Kaname was practically offering himself to him. "Can you please come here then?"

Kaname stood up and walked towards Zero. His hands trembled but he was determined to do this right and he will.

"No, no, no!" the kids saying with low voices to stop their top-notcher from doing anything they deemed is stupid.

Zero watched the brunet's small, pale body shiver a little at the sudden loss of the warm water on it.

Kaname straddled Zero's lap and offered his neck to the school Prefect.

The kids watched with wide eyes at what was about to happen next.

Zero sniffed the pale skin of Kaname's skin. He smelled Kaname's perfume mixed with a scent that is pure Kaname. He opened his mouth and pushed his fangs into the sweet skin and sucked blood.

Kaname moaned loudly as the pleasure overcame him. He gripped Zero's head and pulled closer.

Zero felt Kaname's power inside him as he gulped more of the blood. He pulled away before all of his self-control even slips away. He stared at Kaname's blushing face and the excess blood flowing down from the child's neck down to his torso and soon was mixed to the hot water spring. He licked the excess blood which made the younger male shiver more.

Kaname didn't feel Zero pulling away because of the bliss he was feeling. But when he felt the older male's tongue lick his torso up to his bitten neck, he shivered.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and pulled closer. He needed to taste more of the full-blooded vampire; not just his blood but more of his other essence too. "Open your eyes, Kaname…" he looked at Kaname's face and watched those brown eyes turn whiskey-colored. "Look at me."

Kaname did as he was told. He looked at Zero and saw something different on the prefect's face. He didn't know anything but he felt weird. He felt hot and his thing was twitching like mad.

Zero lowered his lips onto Kaname's. Zero closed his eyes as he reveled on the taste of the child's lips. If Kaname's lips were already sweet what more if he had entered his tongue inside the child's mouth?

Kaname wrapped his shorter arms around Zero's neck and pulled closer; desperately asking for more.

The older of the two licked Kaname's lips and was almost immediately granted entrance. He licked at everything his tongue can reach which earned him a loud moan from Kaname again. His hands roamed around Kaname's small body and found the towel that covered his lower half. The prefect pulled at the material and freed Kaname's hard-on.

Kaname gasped at the sudden loss of cloth on his manhood. He pulled from the kiss and tried to cover his crotch but Zero held his arms firmly.

"No." Zero said as he replaced Kaname's arms around his neck. "Don't cover yourself. I like seeing you like this."

Kaname's face flared with embarrassment. "B-but…"

Zero took his lips again; making him forget about what he was talking about.

The prefect is well aware that the child is still a virgin and he wants to do it gently. He guided his finger and poked Kaname's hole.

"Ah!" Kaname was shocked. He looked at Zero with dazed eyes as he felt the finger slowly enter him. "W-what…"

"I need to prepare you so I won't hurt you." Zero explained as he drove his middle finger deeper before almost pulling out the pushed in again; earning him gasps from the younger male.

Kaname closed his eyes only to open them again when Zero asked him to just look at the prefect. He was uncomfortable at first but soon got used to the feel of the finger moving inside him so it was not much trouble for Zero to add another finger.

"A-ah!" Kaname arched his back. "S-senpai… W-water…"

Zero knew what Kaname's problem was but he kept doing what he was doing until he decided to pull his fingers out—which earned him a whine from Kaname—then removed the towel around his own waist and entered the younger male in a quick way.

Kaname screamed from mixture of pain and an unknown pleasure. "S-senpai…"

Zero drove himself inside Kaname quicker and deeper than before. He grew fast in each thrust he did into Kaname.

Kaname gripped hard onto Zero's shoulders as bliss overcame him. "S-senpai… oh, God! S-senpai! More! More!" he chanted as he closed his eyes; unable to keep them open due to the pure pleasure that he was feeling.

Zero drove deeper and hit a certain spot inside Kaname that had had the younger male arching his back and gasping.

"Ah! There! Again… Again…" Kaname said as he started moving against Zero.

Zero abused Kaname's prostate and watched the younger male be overcome in bliss. Kaname's mouth was agape, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were tainted with pink. And it got him harder than before. He drove deeper still until he felt the younger male clamp around him and come with a cry of 'senpai'. He drove a few more times before he came too.

The kids covered their mouths with red faces at what they had just witnessed. The males had turned hard while the girls had found themselves running into the hotel.

Kaname sure looked sexy and hot in Zero's arms.

Zero held Kaname against his body. He wished he wasn't really rough on the younger male. He planted a kiss on the asleep child's forehead. He sighed as he covered Kaname and himself before standing up with Kaname in his arms.

He better prepare himself before Yuuki kills him for laying a hand on her cute little brother.


End file.
